The present invention relates to a portable terminal equipment such as a portable telephone or the like. In details, the present invention relates to a portable terminal equipment capable of being operated with ease by shifting the equipment to a low-consumption standby mode in which a small amount of current is consumed when residual capacity of a battery is less than a predetermined value which represents the residual capacity of battery being capable of generating an outgoing call, in a standby state or a speaking state and by increasing the possibility of generating the outgoing call at necessary time.